


The Last Person I Wanted To See

by StutteryPrince



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: gabriel gets himself hurt and has to ask for help, the ineffable husbands is mostly in the background but it's definitely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: Gabriel took as calming of a breath as he could manage before he rolled his glowing eyes to the back of his head and focused. He sent his soul out, searching for any angelic energy he could find. He sighed when he finally felt another angel and moved toward them, patting at their shoulder from the celestial plane before he could register who he was contacting. When it hit him just who he was reaching out to, he pulled back, but he had already seen their energy shift and glance blindly in his direction. They had been alerted.For a second, Gabriel considered if dying might be better than going to the other angel for help, or maybe if he wanted long enough, they would forget he even contacted them in the first place, but he knew better. That angel never forgot anything and he’d probably worry himself sick wondering what the heaven had happened. Using his bow as a cane, Gabriel pushed away from the wall he was leaning against and began trudging towards the whereabouts of the last person he wanted to see.





	The Last Person I Wanted To See

**Author's Note:**

> I started with just wanting to write Gabriel being hurt in mind and by the end, I had basically pampered the bastard. It all started when I wrote the scene with Aziraphale touching his wings I got hit with the realization that Gabriel is probably the most touch starved idiot this side of the divide.
> 
> I also tried my best to write a blend of TV and Book Aziraphale because they're both great

Gabriel grunted as he forced himself to his feet, using his bow as leverage and wrapped his wings around himself protectively as he staggered. Lousy fucking demons, always playing dirty. All he had wanted to do was pick up his new suit and go straight back to Heaven,  _ simple _ , but no, Satan just  _ had  _ to send his cronies to attack him when they assumed him to be distracted and defenseless. 

Big mistake.

Gabriel tripped to his feet as he tried his best to avoid touching any of the limbs and blood splatters that soiled the alleyway. He all but fell against the wall as he clutched at his bleeding side, unable to get his unnecessary breathing under control. He tried to snap his fingers and fix himself back up, but the searing white hot pain that ripped through his shoulder from the moment made him drop his hand back down. He tried to focus and summon a celestial phone to call  _ somebody _ to come and get him, but every try fizzled out and left his head pounding behind his eyes.

_ Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit _

Gabriel bit his lip as he tried to think. There was no way in Heaven or Hell that he was about to die, especially not in a dirty alleyway. He knew he could always be issued a new body, but he had grown to like this one and he didn’t have the patience to go through all that stupid paperwork. There had to be some way for him to get back home, or at least to  _ safety _ , there just had to be and that’s when it clicked. The, uh, that old thing, the-the Celestial Connection! All angels had a connection to one another and could send mentally contacts and alerts, but only if they were in close enough range to each other.

“Please, oh mine Lord in Heaven, let  _ somebody _ be around here.”

Gabriel took as calming of a breath as he could manage before he rolled his glowing eyes to the back of his head and focused. He sent his soul out, searching for any angelic energy he could find. He sighed when he finally felt another angel and moved toward them, patting at their shoulder from the celestial plane before he could register who he was contacting. When it hit him just who he was reaching out to, he pulled back, but he had already seen their energy shift and glance blindly in his direction. They had been alerted.

For a second, Gabriel considered if dying might be better than going to the other angel for help, or maybe if he wanted long enough, they would forget he even contacted them in the first place, but he knew better. That angel never forgot anything and he’d probably worry himself sick wondering what the heaven had happened. Using his bow as a cane, Gabriel pushed away from the wall he was leaning against and began trudging towards the whereabouts of the last person he wanted to see.

Aziraphale was sitting in his reading chair, book in hand, when a sudden cold ghosted over his shoulder and across the back of his neck. His shudder and confused look caught the attention of Crowley, who was idly watching him read from the couch while he drank.

“You okay, angel?”

“I think so…?” Aziraphale touched at the back of his neck, cocking an eyebrow as he glanced around his shop, as if something else was there with them. “I feel strange, like someone is trying to tell me something. Or reach out to me somehow.”

Crowley shrugged. “Probably just the wind. You leave a window open or something?”

“I-”

Aziraphale was cut off by a pounding on the front door and he instinctively shouted out, “We’re closed!” at whoever decided it was a good idea to bother him at this incredibly late hour.

“Aziraphale, if you don’t open this  _ fucking _ door in the next three seconds, I’ll discorporate you  _ MYSELF!” _

Aziraphale and Crowleys eyes widened and they shot to their feet, rushing to the front of the shop. Aziraphale yanked the door open and couldn’t stop the gasp he let out at the sight of Gabriel standing bloody and bruised in front of him. He stammered blankly for a moment, gesturing uselessly while Crowleys lips curled up into a slight smirk and he let out a small bark of laughter behind him. Aziraphale swatted at his arm before he reached out and grabbed Gabriel by his, pulling him inside.

“By God, Gabriel, _ what happened?” _

“Ambush.” Gabriel sent a glare towards Crowley over his shoulder.  _ “Demon _ ambush. I was alone and they caught me off guard, but it was nothing I couldn’t handle by myself.”

Crowley smiled and raised his eyebrows at Gabriel as he sat down sideways in Aziraphales reading chair, pretending not to see Aziraphale mouthing at him to behave. 

“Here, sit down in front of the couch and we’ll get you fixed up.”

Gabriel did as he was told for once and lowered himself to the floor, managing to perform the smallest of miracles and move the coffee table to make room for his wings. Aziraphale gave Crowley a look, silently demanding he act right, before he left the room and came back with a steaming cup of tea and a first aid kit with a blue cross on it. He held the cup out to Gabriel, who stared at it before turning his unimpressed gaze on Aziraphale.

“You don’t have to drink it if you don’t want to, Gabriel, but holding it while it’s hot might feel nice.”

Gabriel stared for a second more before he clicked his tongue and took the teacup into his hands with a surprising gentleness. The warmth coming from the cup seeped into his hands and he had to admit that  _ did  _ feel a little bit nice, soothing the shakiness and feeling almost pleasant against the cuts that were there. Gabriel didn’t see Aziraphale smile before he moved behind him and sat down on the couch with the first aid kit, pulling out a golden bottle of peroxide, a rag, a clear bottle of glittering salve, and a few rolls of bandages.

“I’m sorry some of this is going to sting. I’ll try to work as fast as I can.”

“Whatever, just get it over with. I have places to be.”

That was half of a lie. He  _ did _ have places to be, but the whole truth was that he just wanted to be  _ home _ and  _ away  _ from these two as fast as possible.

Aziraphale carefully dumped the peroxide onto the rag and reached out towards Gabriel with the intention of pushing a few of his feathers aside to get at a nasty set of claw marks, but the moment his fingers even so much as grazed the fluffy bunch of feathers between his shoulder blades, Gabriel made a high-pitched noise and sat up straight.

“Oh!” Aziraphale pulled back. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, just-” Gabriel grimaced and beat his wings once lightly. “-felt weird. Not bad weird, but definitely  _ weird. _ ”

“Somebody’s ticklish,” Crowley mumbled with no hint of subtly.

Aziraphale hesitated before he reached out again to move the feathers and he paused when Gabriel made another noise, but when he didn’t move beyond twitching his wings a little, he set to work. Gabriel would hiss and cringe when the peroxide touched his cuts, but he set his teeth and held himself together as he waited for the worst part of the whole ordeal to be over. Aziraphale muttered countless apologies as he held the rag against each gash, fretting even when Gabriel told him through gritted teeth that it was fine. 

Eventually, each cut had been disinfected and Aziraphale had moved onto the salve. He dipped his fingers into it and gently spread it over the smaller cuts first, trying his best not to press to hard. Gabriel sighed heavily as the salve cooled the burn the peroxide had left behind, though he didn’t seem to be paying much attention to anything else Aziraphale was doing, only half listening for instructions to raise his arm or shift so another wound could be tended to as he distracted himself with names of the books on the shelves. 

“I’m going to move onto your wings now, Gabriel.”

Gabriel hummed absentmindedly to answer and Aziraphale nodded, starting with his primaries and moving inward. Aziraphale picked through each section carefully, setting them straight as he applied the salve to the spots where feathers were missing. Gabriels eyes fluttered closed at the positively heavenly feeling of someone else tending to his wings, a sensation he hadn’t experienced in countless millennia, and he bit back a groan, his shoulders to relaxing against his will and a small smile gracing his features before he could stop it. If Aziraphale noticed his wings going slack, he didn’t mention it.

Crowley rolled over on his stomach in the chair and watched the two of them with narrowed eyes. He was a little bit jealous, yeah, and he  _ had _ interrupted them, but no matter how much he hated Gabriel, he was  _ hurt  _ and Crowley wasn’t going to demand he leave injured so he could spend time with Aziraphale. Not that Zira would let him shove him out anyway. So, with a huffing sigh, Crowley leaned his chin on his crossed arms and instead focused on how handsome Aziraphale looked when he was concentrating for the time being.

“All finished up with that, now all that’s left is bandages!” 

Aziraphale wiped his hands on a towel and picked up one of the rolls of bandages, but stopped short when he finally noticed that Gabriel hadn’t said anything, let alone  _ moved, _ for the last few minutes. When nudging him yielded no response, Aziraphale called his name and shook him by the shoulder gently.

“Huh-Wh-?” Gabriel snapped awake, pulling a snort from Crowley. “Oh. Yes, uh, band-bandages. Come on, hurry up already.”

Gabriel was relieved when Aziraphale didn’t question him and went back to work. He sat silently as he was patched up, watching with muted interest as the bandages coiled up his torso and covered his injuries. He felt smaller ones being pressed to the slashes on his back before Aziraphale got up and knelt down in front of him, gingerly holding his head still by his chin as he placed the last ones over his cheek and forehead.

“There we go, all done.” Aziraphale pat his other cheek and stood up. “You’re free to go! That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Crowley waved his wand and miracled a sucker into his palm with a smirk. 

“Here you go, a candy for being  _ such  _ a good boy.”

Aziraphale glared playful daggers at Crowley, who only snickered. Gabriel rolled his eyes and set the teacup in his hands on the coffee table before he pushed himself to his feet, stretching as he flapped his wings experimentally. He looked down at Aziraphale and cleared his throat, avoiding his gaze as he pulled at a collar that wasn’t there out of habit. Aziraphale didn’t  _ have _ to do anything he had. He could have slammed the door in his face after what he pulled back in Heaven. But he had brought him inside and spent-Gabriel looked at the clock on the wall-two hours tending to his injuries. Gabriel couldn’t leave without saying  _ something _ grateful.

“Thank you, Aziraphale,” he managed, glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

“It was no trouble at all,” Aziraphale said gently. “Do you think you have enough strength to get back home by yourself now or do you need an extra miracle or two to get you there?”

Gabriel tentatively tried to raise his hand, but like before, the pain made him grunt and drop it back to his side. He tried not to look pitiful or like he  _ needed _ the help even as Aziraphale smiled sympathetically and closed his eyes. His wings unfolded behind him and curled forward toward Gabriel, the air around the archangel shimmering before Aziraphale snapped his fingers and he blipped away soundlessly.

Aziraphale folded his wings back as Crowley walked up behind him and looped an arm around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. Aziraphale opened his mouth to scold him for how he acted during the whole affair, but stopped short when Crowley unfurled his own wings. 

“I’m hurting too, angel.” Crowley mock-whined with a simper, coming to Azirphales front and winding his arms around his neck. “Think I could get some angelic treatment as well?”

Crowley beat his wings and Aziraphale rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms around Crowleys waist as he bit back the smile playing on his lips.

“Good  _ Lord…” _

**Author's Note:**

> There's more to come after this, I promise! If you enjoyed this, please make sure to check out my other stories!


End file.
